Hopeless
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Challenge from Fallen Upon, KH/SE fluff oneshot. Sam is hopeless when it comes to dancing. His instincts are geared toward other things...


**A/N- Another Hevans challenge from Fallen Upon! I like you, you help me avoid doing my homework... Anyways... This is the challenge: Write a Hevans romance fic where Kurt is teaching Sam the routine to a Glee dance, and Sam acts on his stupid impulses when he realizes how fan-freakin-tasticly hot Kurt is. The results are good, and happy smut/fluff ensues! It can have hurt/comfort, but I don't really know how I'll work that in there. Then she told me to dance... Sorry, but that is the one thing I refuse to do. You'll have to settle for a Hevans smut, my dear.**

**Disclaimer- It's just sad to write a disclaimer. Everyone knows I don't own Glee... It's just a way to rub it in my face... *sigh***

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Thanks for letting me down gently, Kurt. You're a great teacher." Sam flopped into the nearest chair, wishing Kurt would never make him get back up.

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry." He sat down next to the strong boy, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "I'm just frustrated." Sam nodded, not wanting to open his mouth. If he did, he knew he'd say something stupid about how good Kurt's hair smelled. The scent was fleeting though, gone as soon as the brunet jumped to his feet. "Come on, Evans. We can do this!"

Sam smiled. It was good to see Kurt excited about something every once in a while. "Fine. Just know that I probably won't be much better than I was two minutes ago."

"You'll get the hang of it. Now get up." Sam stood next to Kurt, waiting for instructions. Kurt pulled off a flawless shuffle-step, then gestured at Sam's feet. "Your turn!"

The blonde stared at his feet, willing them to do what Kurt's had just done. He tried his best, but still stumbled though the short routine. Kurt sighed. "I told you so," Sam mumbled.

"Don't give me that, Evans. I _will_ hurt you." Sam looked Kurt up and down, trying to imagine the small boy hurting him; it didn't really seem possible. "I'm going to go really slow this time, and you need to try and keep up. Okay?"

"Okay." Sam watched Kurt perform the dance again, slowly but with unwavering confidence. He was distracted by the look on Kurt's pale face, that love that shimmered in his eyes whenever he was putting on show (even if it was just for Sam). And god, he was really amazing. Kurt started humming the tune to their song as he danced, every note clear and beautiful. Sam didn't realize that Kurt had already finished his dance, and was staring at him. "What?"

"It's your turn." Sam cursed mentally. He hadn't even bothered to watch the routine. The football player tried to do the dance slowly, but Kurt stopped him as soon as he made a mistake. "No. No no no." Kurt walked in front of him to look Sam in the eyes. "Your stance is completely off. No wonder you keep falling over yourself."

Kurt spread out his feet, telling Sam to match their distance apart. Once his feet were in the right place, Kurt put his hands on Sam's hips. "What're you doing?"

"Fixing your position. You aren't going to be able to move with your hips locked like that." He started to turn Sam ever so gently, their bodies closer than they had ever been. Sam wasn't sure if Kurt was doing it on purpose, but he knew that it was driving him crazy. He could smell Kurt's hair again, and this time the sweet aroma had time to reach his brain, leaving it in a flowery fog. Kurt really was handsome. And talented. And _so_ _damn close..._

"Sam!" Kurt let out a breathy yelp. Sam didn't even realize that he had pressed his lips to Kurt's neck until it had already ended, Kurt jumping backward in surprise.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, really. You were just so close, and- I really like you, Kurt. More than I'd like to admit, because clearly you don't feel the sa-" The blonde was cut off by a pair off soft lips pressed to his own. A hand reached up to grab Sam's hair, and he wrapped his toned arms around the small body in front of him.

Kurt pulled away and put both hands behind Sam's neck. "How dare you think I don't feel the same way. After all the hints that I've dropped!" He playfully hit Sam in the chest. "Maybe you _are _hopeless."

"Maybe. Would you mind going on a date with said hopeless person?"

"Well, I suppose... As long as we get this routine down first!" Kurt laughed and tried to leave Sam's grasp, but the taller boy wouldn't let go.

"That'll take ages! Do you know how many dates we could have in the time it would take for me to learn this thing?"

"I don't know. But if we're trying to get as many as possible, we might wanna start now."


End file.
